blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Weekly Shōnen Jump Issues
is a weekly magazine where the ''Black Clover'' manga series is being published. The company publishes over 48 issues across 52 weeks each year. Each issue is published every week and usually arrives at stores on Monday. Additionally, the magazine also takes a break in specific weeks, usually on Japanese national holidays when they cease any publication. In order to prevent the decrease of their readers' interest, Jump would publish Double Issues. The company promotes this type of issues as an issue that covers two consecutive weeks while the magazine is on hiatus. Unfortunately, the term Double Issue does not translate as an issue that contains twice the amount of content. In Weekly Shōnen Jump, there is also the Reader's Vote in which the readers are encouraged to fill in a form and vote for three series that the readers regarded to have the best story of the week. This votes is then being put into consideration to measure the series' popularity and ranking establishment. Unfortunately, the information is highly classified and never been published for the readers' view. However, usually the information can be depicted from the magazine's ToC (Table of Contents). In the ToC, the popular series are usually placed at the front so that readers could go straight to them while the not so popular are placed at the back. After several weeks, editors of the magazine held the Serialization Meeting where they decide the upcoming new series to publish and series that are to be cancelled due to their low popularity. Black Clover Chapter Issues Issue 12 2015.png|Issue 12 February 16, 2015 Issue 13 2015.png|Issue 13 February 23, 2015 Issue 14 2015.png|Issue 14 March 2, 2015 Issue 15 2015.png|Issue 15 March 9, 2015 Issue 16 2015.png|Issue 16 March 16, 2015 Issue 17 2015.png|Issue 17 March 23, 2015 Issue 18 2015.png|Issue 18 March 30, 2015 Issue 19 2015.png|Issue 19 April 6, 2015 Issue 20 2015.png|Issue 20 April 13, 2015 Issue 21 2015.png|Issue 21 April 20, 2015 Issue 22-23 2015.png|Issue 22-23 April 27, 2015 Issue 24 2015.png|Issue 24 May 11, 2015 Issue 25 2015.png|Issue 25 May 18, 2015 Issue 26 2015.png|Issue 26 May 25, 2015 Issue 27 2015.png|Issue 27 June 1, 2015 Issue 28 2015.png|Issue 28 June 8, 2015 Issue 29 2015.png|Issue 29 June 15, 2015 Issue 30 2015.png|Issue 30 June 22, 2015 Issue 31 2015.png|Issue 31 June 29, 2015 Issue 32 2015.png|Issue 32 July 6, 2015 Issue 33 2015.png|Issue 33 July 13, 2015 Issue 34 2015.png|Issue 34 July 18, 2015 Issue 35 2015.png|Issue 35 July 27, 2015 Issue 36 2015.png|Issue 36 August 3, 2015 Issue 37-38 2015.png|Issue 37-38 August 10, 2015 Issue 39 2015.png|Issue 39 August 24, 2015 Issue 40 2015.png|Issue 40 August 31, 2015 Issue 41 2015.png|Issue 41 September 7, 2015 Issue 42 2015.png|Issue 42 September 14, 2015 Issue 43 2015.png|Issue 43 September 19, 2015 Issue 44 2015.png|Issue 44 September 28, 2015 Issue 45 2015.png|Issue 45 October 5, 2015 Issue 46 2015.png|Issue 46 October 10, 2015 Issue 47 2015.png|Issue 47 October 19, 2015 Issue 48 2015.png|Issue 48 October 26, 2015 Issue 49 2015.png|Issue 49 November 2, 2015 Issue 50 2015.png|Issue 50 November 9, 2015 Issue 51 2015.png|Issue 51 November 16, 2015 Issue 52 2015.png|Issue 52 November 21, 2015 Issue 53 2015.png|Issue 53 November 30, 2015 Issue 14 2016.png|Issue 14 March 21, 2016 Issue 21-22 2016.png|Issue 21-22 April 25, 2016 Issue 36-37 2016.png|Issue 36-37 August 8, 2016 Issue 48 2016.png|Issue 48 October 31, 2016 Issue 49 2016.png|Issue 49 November 7, 2016 Issue 2-3 2017.png|Issue 2-3 December 12, 2016 Issue 4-5 2017.png|Issue 4-5 December 26, 2016 Issue 19 2017.png|Issue 19 April 10, 2017 Issue 21-22 2017.png|Issue 21-22 April 24, 2017 Issue 27 2017.png|Issue 27 June 5, 2017 Issue 36-37 2017.png|Issue 36-37 August 7, 2017 Issue 44 2017.png|Issue 44 October 2, 2017 Issue 50 2017.png|Issue 50 November 13, 2017 Issue 2-3 2018.png|Issue 2-3 December 11, 2017 Issue 4-5 2018.png|Issue 4-5 December 25, 2017 Issue 6 2018.png|Issue 6 January 8, 2018 Issue 13 2018.png|Issue 13 February 26, 2018 Issue 21-22 2018.png|Issue 21-22 April 23, 2018 Issue 29 2018.png|Issue 29 June 18, 2018 Issue 33 2018.png|Issue 33 July 16, 2018 Issue 49 2018.png|Issue 49 November 5, 2018 Issue 4-5 2019.png|Issue 4-5 December 22, 2018 Issue 6-7 2019.png|Issue 6-7 January 7, 2019 Issue 16 2019.png|Issue 16 March 18, 2019 Issue 32 2019.png|Issue 32 July 8, 2019 Issue 36-37 2019.png|Issue 36-37 August 5, 2019 Issue 4-5 2020.png|Issue 4-5 December 23, 2019 Issue 6-7 2020.png|Issue 6-7 January 4, 2020 Category:Browse